If You See Him
by Violet Fairychild
Summary: 1xR, secondary 2xH. If you see him, would you tell him I still love him?


Authors' Note: My profile is turning into "Vi's Greatest Hits". XD Another ex-songfic, mostly dialogue and skimpy on what goes in between dialogue. It was written five-ish years ago, and it shows, but I still love the idea of Duo and Hilde helping Heero and Relena to fill in the blanks. Duo is always my meddling matchmaker.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

If You See Him, If You See Her

A fic by Vi

"Well, it was really great to see you, Relena." Hilde Maxwell closed the trunk of her husband's car with a bang, then turned to her friend. "It's always nice when you can find the time to visit."

"I just wish I could have stayed a little while longer." Relena Peacecraft sighed, looking wistfully at the cozy home Duo and Hilde shared. "Vacations never seem to last long enough."

Hilde nodded. "And you never get to see everyone you wanted to see," she added.

Relena sucked in a startled breath. She hadn't realized she was that transparent, but of course Hilde had to know. Why else would she snap to attention whenever the phone rang, or when someone came to the door? Who would she be so anxious to see, if not him?

A voice from the front of the car startled her out of her daze. "Come on, princess! We're going to miss your flight." Duo revved the engine impatiently. Hilde gave her one last hug, and then pushed her gently towards the car.

"Go on. If you stay I might just be tempted to lock you in the guest room," she said. "And don't be a stranger. You're welcome here anytime."

"Thanks, Hilde. And-Hilde-" Relena choked on the words she wanted so badly to say.

"I know. I'll let him know...that you say hi."

Head bowed, Relena opened the car door. "Thanks."

* * *

"I just think you could have called or something, while she was here." Duo threw down some bills to pay for their lunch, then looked at Heero expectantly. "You could see how badly she wanted to hear from you. She was on a hair trigger for two whole weeks."

Heero stared unresponsively into his coffee cup. "I was busy," he mumbled.

Duo snorted. "Right. Real busy avoiding the one person who wants to see you the most. Look, she knows you're not going to hunt her down while she's working, but she knows you still visit the rest of us from time to time. I think that's why she decided to stay with me and Hilde, instead of getting a hotel room. She didn't want to miss you if you stopped by."

It was Heero's turn to snort. "Why, so the two of you could leave us alone together? It's been too long, Duo. It'd be too...strange."

The braided man sighed. "It's only strange because you still-" He was cut off abruptly as Heero stood and glared at him.

"I've done things I'm not proud of, and I've made mistakes. But I can't undo those mistakes. I just have to live with them. As hard as it is-" he faltered slightly- "I live with them."

Duo put his hands up, signaling defeat. "Okay. I get it. I won't say another word about it." Rising from his own seat, he headed for the exit. He stopped when Heero put a hand on his arm, and looked at the other man in surprise. Heero wasn't a big fan of physical contact, unless it was to inflict pain. "Yeah, Heero?"

"Duo-If you hear from-I mean-"

Duo smiled and patted Heero's hand awkwardly. "I'll be sure to tell her you say hey."

Heero walked towards his car with a sense of apprehension, unsure of what he'd just put in motion. Would she be happy to hear about him? Would she be angry? He knew he'd be angry, if Relena had done to him what he'd done to her. But she never had been the kind to hold a grudge, especially when it came to him. That was why he had stayed away so long this time; he was afraid that eventually, he'd take her forgiveness for granted, and hurt her so badly that even she couldn't deny it.

At least, that was what he told himself. The rational part of him knew that his justifications were a load of BS, and he didn't really know why he avoided her; just that he never did understand how her love could be so unconditional. It scared him on a level he hadn't known existed.

Now that she wasn't around, though...the fear was replaced by an aching loneliness.

* * *

"Princess?" Duo's face, splashed across the screen of the vidphone, showed concern. "Are you okay? Relena?"

Relena rubbed her forehead with a shaking hand, cursing herself for getting so rattled. "I'm fine, Duo. I just wasn't expecting...you know." It was only a hello, she told herself. It might not even have been a friendly hello. Still, after five years without a single word...

"I know, princess. Neither was I." He offered her a crooked grin. "I think he might be coming to his senses."

"That's ridiculous," she scolded. "There's nothing for him to come to his senses about."

Duo's eyes were suddenly serious. "I think there is, Relena."

"The next time you see him..." she trailed off, unsure of how to respond to such a vague greeting.

"I'll tell him you were happy to hear from him." This time, she returned the crooked grin.

* * *

"Would you let her know...I was wondering when she'd be in town next..."

"Not a problem, buddy."

* * *

"Are you sure he's not seeing anyone?"

"Positive. Why?"

"Because-well, I'm not either."

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

"Duo!"

* * *

"So they've just been holding the torch for each other, for five years?"

"That's what it sounds like. Hilde?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you would've carried a torch for me for that long?"

"I don't know...none of our friends are the meddling sort. We probably  
never would have gotten together."

"Leave it to us to be the meddling matchmakers. Hey, do you have Relena's flight number written down? I have to give it to Heero."

* * *

"Hello, Heero."

"Hello, Relena."

She looked away, nervous under his gaze. "So Duo tells me you've been good."

"He's half right." Gently, he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head until she was looking at him. "I'm doing better already."


End file.
